Forgotten Love
by XoXoILOVENILEYoXoX
Summary: Nick and Miley were in love, until a family friend of the Gray family comes to Malibu. Not only was she Nick's bestfriend but, a first love. When Nick chooses her over Miley and completely forgets their relationship, Miley changes for the worst and the Gray brothers and Miley fight constantly. What happens when Nick and Miley's parents find a way put the fighting to end? Niley!
1. Under Construction Will Be Reposted Soon

hey guy!

This is a new story I am working on so please wait a few hours while I write and post the story!

NileyForever!


	2. Chapter 1

(A/n Hey guys, im gonna start a new story until i can get some new ideas for Living the Blond Life Again. I hope you like this new one)

Chapter 1

**"Miley, I think we need to break up**."** Nick said with almost no emotion written on is face.** "**What do you mean break up?! I thought you loved me! And the last time I checked, breaking up with someone is not how you show you love them!" Miley screams as tears sream down her face. She falls to the ground on her knees, just as dark clouds fill the sky. "Miles..." He trails but is cut off," Dont...you lost **

**the right to call me that." She says and rain drops fell showing exactly how the two teenagers felt. " Miley, I'm sorry but, its just Kayla she's my best friend, my first love, the girl who now..." Miley snaps her head up with a glare on her face as if to tell him stop. She slowly rises to her feet to look the brown eyed, curly haired boy that she loved, in the eyes. "You know, I thought I was all that Kayla is now to you, maybe even more." She turns around, putting her pink jacket hood on and ran as fast as her jean skirt would allow her, put not before taking another glance at the face she thought once loved her. **

**Dream over **

**" Ahhh!" I scream as my eyes shot open and I look around, to find myself in the comfort of my bedroom. I slowly sit up and touch my cheeks, feeling warm salty tear drops there. I turned to my side to check the time on my phone, only to get my attention caught on a picture of me and him. I carefully pick it up and bring it up to my chest and hug it. "Why did Nick have to do it mom, I love him so much. I hate being mean to him,his brothers and everyone else around me but, I just can't take it. **

**Its the only way I can deal with the pain." More and more tears pour down my face as I place a gentle kiss on the photo of him and I on our family vacation that we took last summer before Kayla came and ruined everything. Now I make her sound like a bad person but really, she is the complete opposite. She even became my new best friend after me and Lily had a huge fight before she left for Washington D.C with her family when they moved. We did everything together, we even had a little bit more in common than Lily and I. To bad that friendship only lasted for 2 weeks. My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on my bedroom door. I put on my mean act on and screamed a rude 'what' at who ever was on the other side. "Geee, Miles, no need to get all mad. Dad said get ready and that we are having a family meeting downstairs in an hour." Jackson shouted through the door and then runs down the stairs. I guess I lost track of time and didn't realize the streaming light of the sunrise coming through...wait! What did he just say? The Gray family is coming over! I better get ready. Quickly, I find an cute outfit to impress Nick...no Miley pick it cause you like it. Ya that's it. I scurry to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Minutes later when I step out I pat myself try with a towel and began putting on my outfit. When I'm **

**done I do a once over in the mirror. I decided to wear dark blue skinny jeans, a sleeveless light pink shirt with a white jean jacket and white converse. I walked over to my vanity and apply eyeliner, mascara and pink lip gloss to my face making me pretty natural on the make up. I took one last look at myself and put my now dry curly hair into a ponytail. I slowly approach my bedroom door and took a deep breath opening the door, but not be for putting my bad girl attitude on. "Wish me luck mommy" **

**Nick's P.O.V **

**" Nick, are you ready yet. We're all downstairs waiting for you, mom sent me up here to see if you are OK." Joe yelled as he barged into my room. I take on last look in the **

**mirror, putting that one curl out of all of the others, that just wants to stay on my forehead, in place and turn around to face an impatient Joe. "Ya I'm ..." I start " Finally. MOM WE'RE COMING DOWN" Joe yells as he runs down the stairs. I wipe my sweaty hands on my Arizona jeans and straighten out my orange Polo shirt one more time before retreating downstairs. "You look good Nicholas, now come on." My mom says as she opens the door and steps out. My father, Joe follow suit and I slowly trail behind. Since our houses are so close to each others all we had to do was walk and cross the street to get there. When we reached their door mom rung the doorbell and seconds later Robby Ray answered. "Hey guys, its good to see you" he said in his southern accent as he hugged my mom, dad, Joe and I. "Jackson, Miles the Gray family are here!" He shouts out as two familiar voices yell back 'coming' and they push each other out the way as the run down the stairs. When they come down their instantly on either side of there father." Momma and Papa G, its so good to see you!" Miley squeals as she pulls our parents into hugs and pulls the to the livingroom, might I add while completely ignoring Joe and I. "Come on boys let's go." Robby says as he leads us though the house. When we reach the living room Miley is sitting between each of my parents silently waiting for us to come. I guess there's not much to say between the three since our families had a dinner night last night, which by the way ended up being a total disaster when me an Miley got into this huge fight. While I walked by Miley I say her beautiful blue eyes glaring at me with a disgusted look. Wait? Stop Nick, you have a perfectly beautiful girlfriend in New Jersey that you you will see this summer. Being that I just simply couldn't turn down a fight, I smirked and winked her way knowing how much it will make her mad. We all take a seat and turn our attention to Robby as he clears his troat. " Well, you all know why we are here today. Two big announcements will be made so pay attention" he pauses to direct his attention to Joe and Jackson specificly talking to them."First off, Miley has decided to quit Hannah Montana and to try a career as herself since High School is almost over and it is also getting harder to keep this secret." The room went quiet as everyone looked towards Miley who had her head down and fiddling with her hands in her lap. I guess I feel kind of bad, she has to not only reveal her secret with possible backlash from fans and Hollywood but, also the fact as to, will she be good enough to replace Hannah Montana."Secondly the next announcement is..." **

**Miley's P.O.V **

**" we will be making all of you except, Kevin and Jackson, live in our Tennessee estate for the whole summer or until you sort out your differences." Dad said. Instantly my head jerked up hearing those awful words. "What?! Your making me stay in house in the middle of no where with them!" I screeched pointing my fingers **

**at Joe and Nick who had their mouths hanging with wide eyes and Jackson punching his fist in to the air. "Actually Kayla is coming also." said in a firm tone, letting me know no to argue back. I sigh as I sat back down and put my face in my hands. Seconds later I felt warm comforting hands rub my back. "Bud, I know why you wouldn't want to do this because of what happened between you three last summer but, you need to solve your differences and become friends again." I look up and see Mr. and Mrs. Gray nodding their heads in agreement. "I guess I could make an effort with Kayla, I mean what guy wouldn't what to date her over me right. Its not really her fault, plus she knew Nick before me. Surely Nick thought the same thing." As I stood up to go up stairs before the waterworks started, I heard the voice that I so longed to hear. "You shouldn't put yourself down like that. You are pretty, beautiful even while I'm just the stupid idiot who let you go. I just wasn't in love with you like Kayla and I'm sorry that I'm causing you pain."What he said not only made my heart skip a beat, but it also made it break even more. "Whatever. " I say as my voice cracks. Silently I curse myself for showing weakness in front of him. As I walk towards the stairs I hear Jackson and Joe both yell at Nick 'Good job stupid' and a round of smacks from probably everyone in the room followed by yelps by Nick. Lord help me and let me survive this summer! **

**(A/n I hope you guys like this story. I would really like to see more reviews from people so I can know what you think. Please Review! NileyForever.**


	3. Chapter 2

(A/n alright here is chapter 2! Hope you like it.)

God I'm so confused. How should I feel about spending a whole summer with my ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend? Of course there's gonna be moments where they kiss, hug and cuddle, basically being a couple. I have been falling in and out of depression all year and I've done things that I'm definitely not proud of, but how am I supposed to cope with that? To tell you the truth, if I didn't have Hannah, music and my fans then, I don't know what I would do. It's like a healing method, a stress reliever and a best friend to me all at once. I've turned on the people who care about me and acted like a totally bitch all because of one boy that I love so deeply. It has been a few days since the family meeting and all I did during does days was mope, pack and isolate myself from everyone just get my head around the fact that I Miley Ray Stewart, plan to have the worst summer of my life. Now, I am excited about the fact that I will be staying in Tennessee. I mean there's so much there and I can't wait to see Mamaw, the farm, Blue Jeans and even... Mama's grave. "Miles are you ready yet. It's time to send you off to the Airport!" dad yelled from downstairs. I sigh as I stood up from my previous position, laying upside down from the bed and walked to my closet and slipped on grey Aero Capri sweatpants and a pink tank top with brown uggs. I through my hair up into a messy bun, left my face make up free and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. "Bud, come on Denise just called and said the made it to the Airport. "I walked out of the bathroom and saw dad at my bedroom door. "Alright, I'm ready okay! God, can't you just leave me alone." I went to grab my purse and my guitar and keyboard only to find them gone. As if he could read my mind, "I took all your suitcases and instruments in the car already. I'll be waiting downstairs in the car with Jackson, but don't take too long." I replied with a faint 'thank you' and picked up my new song book that I start using for me and placed it in my bag. I'm not gonna lie, I missed the Father-Daughter relationship we had but now, it's too much for me to handle. I sighed for what seemed like the billionth time to day as I made my way downstairs and out the door. Good bye Malibu, Tennessee here I come.

…...

"Nick. I'm scared, what if she still hates me?" Kayla asked as she leaned her head on my shoulder and my arm rested across hers. I guess you could say that I was scared too, I mean the way she treats me, Joe and everyone else around use, except my parents, I can only imagine how she would treat Kayla. I kissed the top of her natural red hair and rubbed my other free hand up and down her arm. "I'm pretty sure once she warms up to being around you again, you two will be best friends again." I said, not quite sure myself." Yay right! "I heard Joe mumble sarcastically next to me. I elbowed him in the side causing him to scream loudly and several heads to turn our way in the busy Airport. "Ow, what was that for? "He pouted innocently as he rubbed his side. "Shut..." I was about to say until a squeal interrupted me "Oh my gosh! Your Joe and Nick Jonas! Please, please, please can I have and autograph!" a girl about thirteen years old with pink braces, green eyes and dirty blond hair asked with a star struck face. I looked over at Joe and sent him a ' look what you done' face only for him to ignore me a turn his attention to the little fan girl. "Sure sweetie what's you're..." "Tanya! Please sign on my back." She squealed as she turned around. Joe chuckled lightly as he signed her shirt. "Here you go Tanya. I was nice meeting you. "She rapidly nodded her head ran off. "You know," Kayla said in a small seducing voice, as she wrapped her arms around my neck; slowly bring me closer to her face. "Seeing you act so kind with your fans, even after they catch you in a bad mood. Is really amusing and a huge turn on." Excitedly, I pull her onto my lap and passionately kissed her moaning into her mouth as I longed to run my fingers down the familiar, long, honey brown, curly, mess that belonged to... "Umm, guys, first of all, this is a public place, with kids!" Joe exclaimed obviously annoyed. Pulling away I rolled my eyes and smirked in his direction. "Oh, I'm sorry Joe, I should have known not to kiss with you around. Is it a little PG 13 for your little eyes?" I asked innocently in a baby voice as Kayla laughed wildly on my ear the same laugh that I have grown to love, yet not the one I wished to hear. "Hey guys, y'all ready for the greatest country state you'll ever visit?" asked familiar voice. Me and Kayla stopped laughing as all three of us turned to see Robby Ray hovering over us with a huge smile. We all chorus a 'yeah' followed by a hello. "Where is Miley?" Kayla asked confusion evident in her voice. Suddenly my ears perked up wondering the same thing. Where is she?

...

"Daddy, please don't make me do this. Can't we just go home and settle this?" I begged my dad at we stood at the airport security spot. He sighed as we made our way through the Airport dodging business men and women who weren't paying attention, trying to get toward .their destination. "Bud we have been through this already and the answer is NO! I along with the Jonas' believe that you can handle this. We all love you and we just want you to be happy." He pulled me into a hug as we stopped. We pulled apart as we saw the others waiting by the private jet lounge. "Hey guys, y'all ready for the greatest country state you'll ever visit?" I heard my dad asked. I know I am even if that means spending it with my ex, his brother and his girlfriend. I shivered at the thought. "Where's Miley?" asked the soft voice of the girl who turned my life upside down. "Baby girl, you know I won't be with you the whole time so you can hind behind my back." Dad moved away so everyone had a clear view of me. I averted my gaze to the floor as I struggled to keep my keyboard case in my hands and my guitar strapped across my back. "Let me take that for you." Joe got up and took the key board case for me so I could adjust my hand bag on my shoulder. I sent him a quick grateful smile before replacing it with a grim lip tight look towards my father. "What do you mean not be there, is that why you didn't pack?" I asked confused. "Well as you can see, the boy's parents aren't here because the left me to explain but, you guys are staying Tennessee by yourselves. Mamaw well there to check up on you every once in a while and if you need anything just call me or her but other than that Miley knows where everything is at so she can show you the town and stuff. Miley has her own car and that is the only car that will be used. When you get to the house there will be a set of rules already there so other than that any other questions, comments…concerns?" He asked turning to me with a smile on his face knowing how mad I am to just find this out. "Oh hell yay, you bet I got a question, comment and a concern buster!" I shouted madly as I point my finger at Nick and Kayla. "What did I ever do to deserve this? I have to be stuck in a house all summer with my cheating ex and my ex best friend that I hate! This is bullshit. How do you think I'm gonna feel watching them sexing it up in the living room not even caring that I'm sitting there hurting. The to find out that my own father is not gonna be there to comfort me just makes the situation better!" I said sarcastically as I fought to keep the tears that threaten to fall, in. I watched all four of their faces turned shocked along with others in the airport who was watching. I took deep breaths and covered my hands over my eyes. Joe was the first to recover so he got up and pulled me into a hug whispering soothing words in my ear, acting like the big brother he always has been. "Miley, I'm sorry I hurt you…"She said with pleading eyes as they began to water. "No, shut up Kayla, I don't need to hear your stupid apology. What's done is done, I trusted you and now look were we are." I said softly over Joe's shoulder, trying not to hurt her feelings too badly. I looked at Nick as our eyes meet and saw guilt in his. "Let's just get on the Jet." He said as he caught Kayla's hand and headed towards the Jet terminal. Joe and I pulled away and he followed Nick and Kayla. I turned to my dad to give him a disappointed look. I pulled him in to a hug and kissed his cheek. "Bye, daddy?" I said before following the others.

(A/n I hope you like this chapter, I feel like it's not my best but, hopefully you like it. I'm also sorry that it took so long to post, but this past month as been busy with high states testing and me going on spring break with no internet. Any way I'm gonna post more often now. NileyForever!)


End file.
